leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V9.24 (Teamfight Tactics)
, , * New class: |Release = December , 2019 |Related = TFT 9.24 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.23 (Teamfight Tactics) |Next = V9.24b (Teamfight Tactics) }} :For the main game patch, see V9.24. Teamfight Tactics V9.24 Client ;Ranked * Fixed a ranked bug where getting 0LP for a fourth place finish would result in a demotion. Getting 4th place will now always grant at least 1LP. Game ;Elemental Hexes * Fixed a bug where you could get double the health bonus from Earth Hexes. ;Interface Updates * Updated Level Bar ** Hovering the "Buy XP" tooltip now displays how much gold you need to hit your next level. ** Now displays your current level and XP progress. ** Now displays the drop rates for different tiers based on your level. ** Flipped the locations of the buy XP and refresh buttons. Careful with this one. * Return to Home and Draft Buttons ** The "Home Button" appears when you’re scouting on other players' boards or the carousel and can be used to quickly return to your home board. ** The "Carousel Button" takes you back to the carousel when looking anywhere else during the shared draft. ;Loading Screen * Fixed some of the loading screen tips to be more up to date. Champions ; * Maximum mana reduced to 70 from 85. ; - New champion * Tier 5 . * Explodes in an infernal tantrum, dealing to all enemies within hexes, and them for 2 seconds. ; * Tibbers health reduced to 2000 from 2200. * Tibbers armor reduced to 30 from 40. ; * Ability damage changed to from . ; * Ability shield reduced to from . ; - New champion * Tier 4 . * Fires 10 bullets in a direction for 4 seconds, each dealing % AD}} , applying on-hit effects, and dealing . Lucian will dash during The Culling to keep hitting enemies. ; * Maximum mana reduced to 80 from 85. * Ability damage increased to from . * Fixed a bug where every Lux except Light had 10 more base AD than intended. ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability heal reduced to from . ; * Attack range increased to 3 from 2. ; * Ability heal changed to from . * Fixed the ability tooltip to properly say it deals magic damage. ; - New champion * Tier 2 . * Fires a beam through her furthest ally, dealing to enemies hit by the beam, and granting allies for 5 seconds. ; * Ability damage reduced to from . ; * Base attack damage increased to 55 from 50. ; * Fixed a bug where occasionally his shield would persist across rounds. ; * Attack range increased to 3 from 2. * Base attack speed increased to from . ; * Fixed her tooltip to say she targets a random enemy, and to include the stun duration. ; * Maximum mana reduced to 125 from 150. ; * Fixed a bug where his ability would stop working after cast if he was equipped with . ; * Base attack damage increased to 60 from 55. * Fixed a bug where he took too long to reach his hex and resume attacking as his ability ended. ; * Minion health increased to from . ; * Fixed damage zones being created when her plants expire. Traits ; * 6 Berserker synergy now also grants to all Berserkers. ; * Dodge chance increased to from . ; * Damage increased to from . ; * Burn effect now also triggers on critical strikes. * Burn damage reduced to from . * Burn duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. * Burn radius increased to hexes from 1 at all synergies. ; * Attack speed increased to from . ; * Mana restored reduced to from . ; * Chance to gain increased attack speed increased to from . * Attack speed multiplier increased to from 2 at all synergies. ; * Increased damage changed to from . * Increased damage duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ; - New Class * While at least 2 Soulbound units are in play, the first Soulbound unit to die in a round will instead enter the Spirit Realm, becoming untargetable and continuing to fight as long as another Soulbound unit is alive. ; * Bonus health and duration changed to from . Items ; * Bonus on-hit damage increased to from . ; * Fixed a bug where continuously applying the burn for more than 10 seconds would cause the anti-healing to no longer affect the target. ; * Being hit by a critical strike from a basic attack or Special Ability instead deals non-crit damage. * critical strikes from basic attacks and Special Abilities. ; * Fixed a bug where continuously applying the burn for more than 10 seconds would cause the anti-healing to no longer affect the target. Monsters ;Dragon and Rift Herald * Reduced the likelihood of class items appearing on Dragon. * Re-enabled a bunch of items to drop from Dragons / Rift Herald again. Now only , , and will not drop. References Category:Preseason 2020 patch Category:Patch notes